Peter Pan and Hannah?
by kimi0226
Summary: "What happens if I do this?" He leans down and kisses her gently, but she could feel the passion. He stands back up to his height of 6'1" when all of a sudden he is thrown to the side and glued to another tree, they hear a thick British accent coming from the darkness of the forest. "I don't know Mate. What about this?" Hannah watches in fear as Peter Pan strides over..
1. Chapter 1

Hannah was a beautiful 16 year old girl. She had stunning golden brown hair, and grey blue eyes. She lived in a small town with her two parents and 12 year old sister Maren. Hannah's first 3 years of her life were calm, peaceful and loving. That all changed when Maren was born. People trying to kidnap the girls, taking their pictures and trying to tell authorities that they were (the picture taker's) children. The girls were interviewed -mostly Hannah because Maren couldn't talk- a few times before it all died down and was forgotten. Hannah just knew Maren was the cause of all this, but she didn't know why.. Due to the fact that Hannah learned things quickly and could independently take care of herself, her family paid little to no attention to her. When they did though, it wasn't loving. It was to tease her about being too tall or dressing like a weird teenager. Hannah loved singing and acting, although dancing was not something she could master. Since she was 8, she's had a love for musicals. So at 16, her 7th time for trying out for something, she landed a role. 'Wendy Darling' in the musical, "The Lost Boys and Peter Pan". She hadn't read the tale of Peter Pan since she was a little girl. She advanced well in reading, going on to read the classics, therefore understanding somethings in this world just aren't real- like Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. So much had changed since she was that little 4 year old. Her now 12 year old sister only used her for her money, while her parents didn't give a flip where she went. Having given her a Silver Prius just for that reason, to go wherever they don't have to take her. Her blondie hottie football quarterback, Tucker, left her when she joined the theatre deciding to be an actress. Theatre was the only comfort she needed.

Right..?


	2. Chapter 2

Her ears were still ringing from the applause, cheering, standing ovations and screaming of her name. But thats not real love.

"What is love?" Hannah thought to herself as she walked from the cast party to her car. No one noticed that she had left. Although she noticed they too didn't care for her and began to cry. Sitting in her silver Prius with her left leg proping open the drivers door. She attempted to calm herself down. Quoting plays she has done was always fun she thought. "Only time can heal wounds"... "What do adults know? They don't use the imaginative side of their brain."... "Second Star to the right.." She searched for that seemingly always spoken of star, and found it quite quickly. "I believe..." she whispered to herself. Dreamily staring awestruck at the star. "And straight on til morning." She finished with a little disbelief, dropping her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. She tried to focus her eyes on her feet. One on the inside of the car door. The other touching the road. When all of a sudden her left foot was slowly coming off the ground. Now her right foot was going up too. She then realized something had grabbed the back of her blue v-neck nightgown. The one she had worn to play Wendy in the musical. She screamed, being terribly afraid of heights. But no one could hear her over the party. Nor would they notice a girl flying, having taken one too many drinks that night.


	3. Welcome to Neverland!

Pan felt the presence of a newcomer, and his shadow calling for him by the beach. As Pan popped up at the beach, he looked to see a girl, unconscious and on the ground. "What the hell, Shadow?! Why is there a girl on my island?" The shadow just hovered and stared into Pan's eyes with all the emptiness in him and replied, "She is a piece, a piece to the puzzle you're playing. You will need her." And he took off. Leaving Pan with his thoughts and a girl. HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THE GIRL'S NAME. Ughh. This will be fun. "Why don't we make it a game..." Peter thought out-loud and picked her up and began to carry her back to his camp.

Felix was the first to greet Pan as he arrived back at the Camp. "Whose that?" Felix questioned.

"She's just some girl. I don't even know why she's on Neverland. Here." Pan said dropping her in his arms.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with her?"

"Go put her in a cage until I'm ready to deal with her. Have a lost boy stand guard." Pan then returned to his log by the burning fire, as the lost boys danced through the night, he picked up his spear and sharpened it. Deep in thought. Felix huffed, but always glad to do Pan's bidding, he set off to go put her in her cage, a lil ways from the camp. On his journey Felix observed the sleeping girl in his arms. She looks fun to watch her sword fight... A mermaid trying to drown her! Felix thought maniacally. He chuckled to himself as he shoved her in her cage and locked it. Another lost boy, Vince was already there, and sat down by her cage and sharpened his pocket knife. Looking uninterested in the new person Pan has decided to hold captive.

Meanwhile Pan was plotting. He was coming up with Ideas on how to entertain himself and the lost boys with this new girl until he knew how she was of use to him.

Hannah awoke with a start. She observed her new surroundings and found she was in a wood and bamboo cage of sorts.. A boy, not much younger than her, was laying next to her cage - Sleeping. He however, released his knife when he decided to sleep, it was close to her! Hannah reached for the knife, having to reach all the way through the cage, her right shoulder bumping into the bamboo poles holding her captive. The knife was in reach, she felt it graze past her fingertips. She bumped the cage forward a bit and grabbed hold of the knife like her life depended on it. She came back to the inside of the cage with her new favorite weapon and cut the rope lock off with two easy cuts. As she was stepping out of the cage, she checked her surroundings, and made sure the boy was asleep. Then, Hannah started to run from the rock base surrounded by trees and ran deeper into the woods, trying to find a way off this place. There was a noise behind her and then a flock of boys began to chase her. Panicking she started to dodge arrows flying from behind her, jumping over fallen trees and trying to loose the boys by making wide U-turns. She weaved in and out of the woods and she eventually, ended up on a beach. Seeing a rock structure on the beach that she could hide under, she booked it as fast as she could running on sand and ducked under it, making a feeble attempt at slowing down her breathing. A calm and soothing voice spoke, "Hi." She jumped and turned around to find herself looking at a boy, whose hair was flipped upside down from how he turned his head, she could see he was standing. Of course all her work went to waste when a boy, just a year at most older than her, grabbed the top of the rock structure with his left hand and looked under it. She found herself mesmerized by his gleaming green eyes. He flipped his head back up and came to sit next to her. Hannah was about to speak when his face turned to concerned and his voice spoke again matching it, "What are you doing out here alone? The ocean's dangerous you know." Hannah began to stutter, awestruck by the handsome boy in front of her. "W-who are you?"

The boys eyes widened in realization. "Oh? Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

Hannah became a little weary of this boy.. "Like, as in the stories, Peter Pan?"

"The one and only!" Peter beamed brightly at her.

"Wow, okay. You've taken your imagination a little too far, or did your parents think it'd be a good idea to name their kid after a fictional character, then tell him he is the one who can fly with pixie dust, is best friends with Tinker Bell and lives outside 24/7?" Hannah retorted.

"Well first of all, I am real." Pan spoke while poking her arm. He then continued. "Second, I wouldn't say we're Best Friends, although I don't always need Pixie Dust. Lastly, if a tree house counts then No, I do not live outside all the time."

Hannah still stared at this boy with disbelief. "Why was I in a cage, and why did a bunch of boys try to chase me down? And who were those boys?" She was now staring him down, if he was Peter Pan, he'd know the answers.

Peter sighed. "I ordered Felix, my second in command, to put you in that cage because I didn't know who you were. By the way, what's your name?"

"Hannah. Wait, YOU put me in the cage!?"

"Not technically." Peter said without a care in the world. "Anyway, Hannah, those boys were chasing you down because you escaped, and they prefer to be called Lost Boys. So I'd watch it when you say that around them. You did a pretty good job escaping by the way. Not everyday my boys get outsmarted by a girl." He finished as he studied Hannah's grey blue eyes.

Hannah didn't like the intensity of his staring, so she looked down to avoid his gaze. She accepted the fact this boy was indeed Peter Pan, and decided to keep the conversation rolling. "Sooo, if you're Peter Pan, and they're the Lost Boys.. I don't need to ask where I am. But I would like to know how I got to Neverland."

"Clever, Clever Girl! Figuring things out on your own already! Well, easiest way to put it is, you were feeling abandoned, my shadow found you and brought you here."

She finally looked up again, this time in shock. How is it that the shadow knows when someone feels abandoned?

Peter looked in her eyes, and could see the thoughts as she made it so obvious what she was thinking just by looking into her eyes. She finally noticed and curiously asked "What?"

She was so innocent looking, yet had the aura that she has done things her initial personality wouldn't show to someone just casually strolling through her life. She looked so very stunning in that moment, that Pan couldn't resist. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were soft, and he could still taste the peppermint lip gloss she had applied the night before. Hannah almost fainted. I mean, yeah she kissed a few boys before, but she never got the feeling that came with this one. That one that made her knees weak. She felt the shock straight into her stomach. The butterflies were pounding around her heart. She knew her heart rate went faster than it should ever go. She melted into the kiss and started to kiss back. About ten seconds after she did, Peter realized what he was doing and pulled back. Neither had noticed she grabbed onto his brown vest to keep herself standing. She looked kind of upset, kind of confused. "Come on," Peter told Hannah while looking into those beautiful eyes again, "lets get you to the camp." Peter had felt something, and he knew that was bad. Love is weakness, one half of himself said, while the other was yelling at him to not be just an acquaintance. To not just casually stroll through her life. He pushed all thoughts aside and focused on getting back to the camp.


End file.
